User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Stories: Chronological Order
Hi everyone! Fork did a similar blog, so I'll do the same for my stories, since I have almost as many finished stories as he does. For this list, I will be counting only the stories originally made by me. Incomplete stories will be included but they will be bolded for emphasis. So, without further ado, here's the timeline for my stories! Note that the events of The Portal Problem and other RPs will not be included and they're nowhere within the timeline. #'Revenge of the Electric Dolphins:' At this time, characters like Kyoji and the Gemstones are not part of the Locked Room Gang yet. Though incomplete, this story features one of the greatest enemies to the Locked Room Gang: Captain Blowhole, the leader of the electric dolphins. #'The Fright Before Christmas: '''This series takes place around December 2017, where the gang splits up to different areas to stop the different villains from creating disaster for Christmas. Unfortunately, it is incomplete, with only a single complete issue: The Present Problem. #Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem: This mini-series goes next, since the gemstones have already joined the gang before the other stories below. This includes all eight episodes of the mini-series, by the way. They're already in order, so it's pointless to place them all here. And the series is complete, you may check the episodes out one by one. This series is also where Kyoji and Starcade were first seen working together, and shows how the gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem got together and eventually joined the Locked Room Gang. The link is to the first episode by the way. #The Forbidden Legacy: It was never in a story, but Akasha started to confront Kyoji and Starcade right after the events of QotLRG. Though, it was mentioned that confrontation made Akasha and Kyoji sworn enemies. However, right after that confrontation, the events of this story take place, when Akasha wants to find the best way to get her revenge on Kyocade. She discovers the Book of the Forbidden Shadow Arts, which turned out to be a portal to the Shadow Sensei's dimension - the Shadow Dojo or the "ShaDojo". She is granted the ability to use shadow arts and while it seemed that the Shadow Sensei wanted to help her, he really wanted to enslave her. When Akasha gets her "revenge" (she didn't manage to kill Kyoji or Starcade), she finds out that she has been tricked and is subjected to slavery. Kyoji and Starcade then goes to save her, with the help of the gemstones, and together, they free Akasha from her curse and she kills the Shadow Sensei. Even with the Shadow Sensei gone, Akasha still has her gauntlets and becomes a villain. The story not only introduces the concept of the shadow arts and the Shadow Sensei, it also proves that Kyocade is true. #An Unpeasant Surprise: Even though Akasha appeared in the previous story, this is actually Akasha's true debut story. Re-Peat Boss isn't the main villain, even though he is shown first. The main villain role has been taken over by Akasha. Speaking of taking over, after Re-Peat Boss captures Green Shadow, Akasha takes over Re-Peat Boss's scheme and uses her shadow powers and a little help of Re-Peat Boss's resources to create an evil carbon-copy of Green Shadow: Dark Green Shadow. Dark Green Shadow poses as Green Shadow while she sabotages the gang's weaponry and equipment under Akasha's orders. The plan almost works, until the secret is revealed, and the gang has an epic fight against Akasha and Dark Green Shadow. This story also gives a brief introduction on how Akasha became a villain, which will be further explained in The Forbidden Legacy. #Nitro Mania: A story where Starcade finally gets her chance to be the main character. Eitbit is in ruins, and Starcade finds fabricated evidence left by the Nitrome Boss's mimic copybots. Thinking that the Locked Room Gang did it, Starcade calls upon her allies, the Retro Rebels, to attack Echo Creek. Most of the gang members manage to defeat the Retro Rebels, before confronting Starcade herself. When the Nitrome Boss finally shows up to reveal himself as the mastermind of the madness, he captures Starcade and takes her to his headquarters, in order to torture her there. The gang then teams up with the Retro Rebels to save her together. This story has a fair bit of character development, especially Starcade and the Retro Rebels. Also spoilers: Kyocade is canon. #'Locked Room Boss Hunt: Rampage of the Retro Rebels:''' Starcade is the main character once again, but this time, as the main antagonist since the roles have been switched around, as this is part of the series Locked Room Boss Hunt. Like Akasha had did once before, Starcade takes over Re-Peat Boss's lair and together with the Retro Rebels, she plans to get rid of his plans. As the other villains show up to help, Starcade sends out her teammates to take care of them. When the villains have finally defeated her teammates, they come face to face with Starcade herself, who has used the time to take over five of Re-Peat Boss's favorite robots. #The Shock about the New Shadow: This story introduces Akasha's long lost younger brother, Takeshi. Takeshi is also Kyoji's classmate in ninja school who became an electric ninja after fleeing from Japan when asked by his father to join him to conquer the country, so both ninjas have had a strong friendship in the past. Since it's Kyoji's birthday at the same time, Kyoji wishes to see Takeshi again. However, Akasha overhears this and goes to find Takeshi, convincing him to help her kidnap Kyoji. Takeshi agrees, and kidnaps Kyoji while being spotted by Starcade and the Retro Rebels, as Starcade's present for him was still in progress during his birthday party. Takeshi lures the gang, though unwillingly, into Akasha's father's estate, where Akasha traps all of the gang members except Akasha. Akasha then tells Takeshi to kill Kyoji in front of the gang. Takeshi refuses, and breaks the gang free. Akasha kills Takeshi before taking on the rest of the gang, while Tommy uses Takeshi's weapon to free Kyoji. Kyoji manages to fight off Akasha after a duel and uses his sword, the Elementia, to bring Takeshi back to life in exchange for the destruction of the Elementia. Kyoji and Takeshi then fight Akasha together and eventually defeat her. This story has a lot of character development for Kyoji and Takeshi. #The Human Tsunami: This story takes place right after the story above, and introduces yet another ninja character Sasuke, a water ninja. Unlike the other ninjas, Sasuke has nothing to do with the events when Shogo the Warlord conquered Japan. Instead, he was after the Elementia, Kyoji's sword. Sasuke takes on the gang and is a rather powerful character, thanks to possessing Akasha's Shadow Gauntlets. In the middle of the story, he manages to get his hands on the Elementia and decides to use it to rule the world. Kyoji, Takeshi and Akasha decide to team up and take down Sasuke, knocking him into his senses. After his defeat, Sasuke feels regretful for his actions and realises that having all the power in the world does not mean everything. The gang forgives him, and Sasuke repays their mercy by helping to rebuild Echo Creek. #The Electric Evolution: It's been a while since Captain Blowhole was a villain, so this story gives him an opportunity to strike once again. This story also introduces new characters such as Eddie the Eel and Coconut Crab. Captain Blowhole tricks the gemstones into an island, where Captain Blowhole and his allies first show up and ambush them, and take away their rainbow orb. Captain Blowhole attempts to send the gemstones out of Earth, which backfires as each gemstone ends up in a different continent instead. The gang splits up into seven subgroups and each subgroup goes to a different continent, where they find a different gemstone and encounter a crew of electric sea creatures of different species. After saving the world from Captain Blowhole's allies, the gang goes to Captain Blowhole's underwater base to stop his master plan, which is FYI meant to be a remembrance to Revenge of the Electric Dolphins. Interestingly, one of the captains, Captain Snap Jaws eventually turns against her former allies and works with Captain Red Shell, despite the latter playing with her feelings while she was attacking Italy. The story ends with the gemstones retrieving their rainbow orb, using it to transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem before putting an end to Captain Blowhole's master plan by destroying his electric cannon and causing his underwater base to be flooded with water. In my opinion, this is one of my favorite stories. #Hybrid Mayhem: The story which debuts Re-Peat Boss's team of hybrids. Re-Peat Boss attacks the gang many times, only for his attacks to be stopped by Ink Splash every single time. Re-Peat Boss ends up in recovery for two months, causing him to be angry. He calls Dr. Zack, the geneticist who created Ink Splash in the first place, and receives advice from him. Re-Peat Boss creates hybrids to take down Ink Splash, while Dr. Zack's minions attack Echo Creek. After fighting off all of the enemies, the gang confronts Re-Peat Boss, who sends out his strongest hybrid, Ink Smash. Ink Smash defeats the gang, but not long before he betrays Re-Peat Boss and sets off to conquer the world. Ink Splash convinces the hybrids to join her to take down Ink Smash before he can conquer the world. The battle was tough, but after the hybrids manage to synchronize their attacks together, they overpower Ink Smash and defeat him. Unlike most of the other stories, this story has a touching ending, as Ink Splash finally has a group of friends which she can call "family", as she no longer feels alone. This part was done by Fork, not me, but it was a nice touch. As for the other stories, they don't really have a defined place in this timeline, so I'm not including them. This blog will be updated from time to time, as new stories are added to the library. Until next time, buh-bye! Category:Blog posts